Various types of pressure sensing systems for monitoring the pressure within the tires of a vehicle generate a pressure signal using an electromagnetic signal, which is transmitted to a receiver. The pressure signal corresponds to the pressure within a tire. When the tire pressure monitoring system detects a low pressure situation, the vehicle operator is directed to remedy the problem. Such problems are remedied by replacing the low tire with a spare tire, or filling the low tire to increase the pressure therein.
On occasion, new tire pressure monitoring system sensors need to be installed on a vehicle. The sensors need to be associated to a receiver in the vehicle so that the receiver can monitor the correct sensors. Association currently requires manual intervention by a customer or service technician. In the event the new sensor is not properly associated, the receiver will not recognize the sensor and flag a fault, typically in the form of an indicator to the vehicle operator. The fault signal results in customer dissatisfaction and warranty in the field to recognize and repair the problem.
Auto learn functions have been applied to associate the various tire pressure sensor monitors with the locations of the tires in the vehicle. However, many approaches have been known to incorrectly associate a sensor on a vehicle, and may even introduce the potential of incorrectly associating a sensor from a nearby vehicle. There is a need for an accurate auto learn function for associating a newly installed sensor to a receiver on the vehicle that does not require a service technician's initiation.